My Not So Great Life
by Swag.I.Have
Summary: This is my first story and its about a person who has a 'great' life ... (sarcasm). It is basically a diary entry telling the reader what their life is like. It is a jokey story ( not to be taken too seriously ) and is only the beginning! Enjoy! Please read and review! and give credit tome if you tell people about it thanks! :-D xx


**Me and my not-so-great life **

12th July 2013

(Unlucky for some, not for others. Me, Unlucky, no doubt about it)

Well it is about half two in the morning and I have just been, annoyingly, woken up. As the noise I was woken up by was still booming I decide I would write my life down so you can 'enjoy' the 'fun' too, now how kind am I?

So here it is my life in one book, no wait maybe I might have to write more, I don't know let's see how we go.

So as I nearly got round to saying my life is utterly, utterly brilliant…NOT!

Let's start again my life in 'a few' books. So as I told you I am about to start the brave quest to write my life down I think I am going to TRY and get some sleep so I guess you will get to know everything tomorrow morning. Good night!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Sorry about that. So today is my first day of writing my life down. It is the start of the summer hols which for some people is exciting getting to go on days out and things like that but for me no, that is definitely not the case.

Oops!

Ok so as I have been trying to do, start to write my life down, but failing I will restart.

My life started when I was born (02.04.01) I am now in year 8 so my life has got a long long time to go on for. It's the start of the summer hols as I said I started the day by listening to my iPod the song playing was…..um…errrr…..oh yeah…..IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

I guess I have to make a start on the humongous pile of homework I have ooooohhhh that reminds me….. I have a secret I don't know whether or not to tell you but Okay… you have my trust. Just to tell you I don't normally talk about this kind of thing but there is always a first for everything. Right here it goes there is this really really cute boy on the bus, I even know his name its…dun dun durrrr….Jack! How cute, and I mean REALLY cute. So now that that's out of the way I will start or re-restart writing my life. And I know for all you people reading this, sorry that was really over dramatically girlish!

But first introducing my…not-so-great family… (Do I really have to do this?) My mum: Rachel sounds like a normal name but in this case no way! My dad: Richard or as you might find I sometimes will call him Dick (and no I do not mean a boys privates, but sometime you might think I will. I will leave that for you to decide). My brother: Joe. There is also my dog: Jakey he is the best person in all of my family.

So there you go my family…I am kind of stuck for things to tell you now so I am just going to do dot dot dot until I think of something….um…..err…umm…..err…...Oh yeah I remember. I will tell you about my first day at Secondary School. Ok so first day 8:55am first lesson English second lesson French anyways instead of me having to tell you what I have every day I will make you a time table. Here you go:

1

2

TT

BREAK

3

4

LUNCH

5

6

MON

ENGLISH

FRENCH

TT

BREAK

ICT

ICT

LUNCH

MATHS

SCIENCE

TUES

LATIN

TT

TT

BREAK

DT

DT

LUNCH

SCIENCE

ENGLISH

WED

DRAMA

TT

BREAK

FT

FT

LUNCH

FRENCH

MATHS

THURS

GEOG

HISTORY

TT

BREAK

PE

PE

LUNCH

PSHE

RE

FRI

MUSIC

TT

BREAK

ART

ART

LUNCH

GEOG

HISTORY

So today I have English :-/ its ok but we are doing 'Romeo and Juliet' and I don't, and I am not, offending Shakespeare but it is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring. Got to go see you later. Oh and by the way (btw) I know that table was utterly pointless but it made my life a tiny, slightly, bit better.

Now for French which unlike most subjects is actually quite fun because practically every lesson we get to do something colours. And the teacher is…you know…..French?... anyway folks I am going to go to French. Hold on let me check all my coloured pens are her hold on….

All here, perfect… pointless again I know!

There done I think that's enough school for now.

So now I actually have no idea what to say …

So I will let you look at some really random pictures…

As you may have guessed.

I like the colour yellow!

And now …for some…MORE RANDOM PICTURES!

Yay

YUM!

CUTE!

And now for some…..

Lucky

Ewww!

Ok that's enough of that

Just made rock buns in Ft, they are DELICIOUS.

(no raisins…YAY!)

But now I have maths after French

But in the meantime….

LOL…. Oh soz I meant:

**LOL!**

And for all you maths teachers out there: NO OFENSE!

Any way as you can tell my life is not... well it's not normal. I know that. So now that school is out the way, btw I'm home now. I get to spend some time with my family, t…*yawn*. Also another thing to point out this book, along with my family, is not normal e.g. it is not your stereotypical book where there are characters who go on adventures in to the unknown… wait... that is exactly what this book is … kind of… so sorry if it's not what your expected. Also…I tend to ramble on quite a lot! :-D


End file.
